1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for arranging dimples on a golf ball surface, and to a golf ball realized according to the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for arranging dimples on a golf ball surface, there have been known methods for arranging the dimples on a regular polyhedron such as a regular octahedron, and a regular icosahedron. Additionally, there have also been methods known in which the spherical surface of a golf ball is divided into multiple regions and dimples are arranged on the respective regions such that they are rotationally symmetrical with respect to a central axis of the golf ball. For example, those methods include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S60-234674, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-178198, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-28833 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-137721.
Methods for calculation to arrange dimples on the golf ball surface at random are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-189542 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-164223.